Just A Little Brotherly Love
by Amanda M. Daugherty
Summary: Crossover w/ Pensacola: Wings of Gold (Harm/Mac) (Spoon/Ice) Harm returns home for a family reunion
1. Default Chapter

Title:

Author: Amanda M. Daugherty

E-mail: [Country_girl_2003@yahoo.com][1]

Rating:

Classification:

Spoilers:

Summary:

Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or Pensacola: Wings of Gold.

******************************************************

Harm's Apartment

North of Union Station

Washington DC

"Harm you are coming aren't you?" 

"Yes mom. I'm leaving here tomorrow. I'll be out there in plenty of time."

"Good, cause I can't remember the last time the entire family was together."

"That's what you get for having a military family, mom."

"I know. Look I'm going to let you go so you can get some sleep. I know how busy that Admiral keeps you."

"Alright mom. I'll see you Friday."  
"Oh Harm one more thing, bring Mac with you. I would love to show the woman my son is so madly in love with to the family."  
"MOM!!" Harm yelled. "Mac and are not involved. She's engaged to Mic Brumby. Look I'm going now. Bye. Love you."

"I love you too. Listen when you have the time call Tuck I think he may need someone to talk to."

"Alright mom. Bye."

"Bye." 

Harm hung up the phone and threw himself on the bed. This day was turning out worse than he thought. First the Admiral came into JAG in a bad mood, then he learned to scuttlebutt that he would be transferred come summer, and last the worst thing that happened was he learned that the woman he loved wanted him to help her plan her wedding. What did Mac think this was The Wedding Singer? No way he was going to help her plan her wedding to Mic Brumby. The only wedding he would ever be planning was his own and that didn't seem like that would happen anytime soon. Renee had left him earlier in the week for a job in LA producing some new tv show. This week was going great for him. 

Glancing at the clock he realized it was too late to call Tuck in Florida. In fact it was time for him to hit the sack if he wanted to make his flight in time. 

Plane

Dulles Airport

Washington DC

Harm was seated and quietly reading the new Grisham novel when a familiar voice yelling Commander caught his attention. Harm looked up from his place and saw Bud and Mac making their way down the aisle toward his seat. 

"Commander mind if we sit?" Bud asked pointing to the two empty seats beside him.

Harm causally waved his hand and Bud and Mac sat down. Much to Harm's surprise Mac sat down beside him and Bud sat on the outside.

"Sir what are you doing here?" Bud asked once they were seated.

"I could ask you the same thing Bud. My called last month to inform me that there was a family reunion and that I had to attend. What about you guys? You stalking me?"

"Miramar. Sexual harassment case. Sounds like well be having more fun than you."  
"Actually I'm looking forward to it. I'll get to see my Uncle Bill again. Every time we've had a family reunion he's been deployed somewhere and I'll get to see my brother again. God knows it's been forever since we've seen each other."  
Mac was about to say something but she was cut off by the flight attendants explaining the emergency procedures. 

San Diego Airport

San Diego, Ca.

"Harmon, Harmon." Harm heard someone shouting his name and looked up from where he was talking with Bud and Mac to see his mom and Frank coming toward him. 

"Mom." Harm hugged her then turned around and shook hands with Frank.

"Oh, Harm you did bring Mac!" Trish looked at the woman by her son's side.

"Actually mom, Mac and Bud are here for an investigation at Miramar."

"Oh I'm sorry dear."

"It's alright ma'am."

"Well I insist that you and Bud is it?" She nodded at Bud.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well I insist that you all come to our house for dinner tomorrow night."  
"We wouldn't want to impose."

"Don't worry about it Mac. It'll give us time to compare stories about Harm here. And Bud maybe you, Harm, and Tuck would go sailing."  
"sure ma'am." Bud replied being a little stand offish.

"We'd love to ma'am."

"Alright then just call Harm here for the directions and time."

"Yes ma'am." Mac said as she and Bud turned away and went to go get their luggage.

   [1]: mailto:Country_girl_2003@yahoo.com



	2. Tucker Arrives

  
Airport  
One Hour after Harm's flight  
  
Trish sat with her son and husband trying to get her son to talk a little bit more about what's been happening in his life while they were waiting for her other son's and her brother's plane to arrive.   
"So darling how's Mac doing?" Trish asked patting his knee.  
"She's engaged mom. Please don't start again." Harm glanced at his watch. His brother's flight should be arriving soon, but not soon enough. He could wait till Tuck got here and their mom would start getting on Tuck for not being married and leave him alone.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Harm. All I'm asking is how your partner and friend is. I don't see anything wrong with that. By the way what did you think I was talking about?" Trish smiled at her son.  
"I know you mom. You were going to talk to me about getting married and settling down."  
"Well now that you mentioned it. You're not getting any younger."  
"Mom..." Harm started but was interrupted by the announcing that his brother's plane had arrived and the passengers would be disembarking soon.  
Harm stood up along with his mom and his step-father and tried to see where his brother was. It wasn't long before Harm spotted a shorter, dark headed man walking off the plane.  
"Tucker!" His mom hollered and Tuck made his way over to his family.  
"Mom, I go by Spoon now." He said as he hugged his mother.  
"Not to me you aren't. Your Tuck." Trish released him and he shook hands with his stepfather. "Tuck where is your uncle? He was supposed to be on the flight." Trish looked around for her brother.  
"He's taking a transport out later. He had to wait on a few papers. I'm going to go pick him up tomorrow."  
Spoon turned and looked at his brother.  
"You've grown squirt!" Harm smiled as he ruffled his brother's hair then engulfed him into a hug.  
"Would you stop calling me that?" Spoon asked pulling away and the family made their way to the baggage claim area.  
"What do you want me to call you? Tucker? Tuck? Jarhead? Captain? Remember I am of a higher rank." Harm grinned.  
"Spoon will do just fine, squid."  
"Now, Now boys." Trish teased. "Tell me Tuck how's Terri doing?" Trish asked not knowing that they had split ways awhile back.  
"Uh...mom...Terri and I split ways awhile ago."  
"oh." Trish sounded disappointed.  
Harm was about to say something when his cell phone rang.  
"I can't believe you brought that thing." Trish scolded.  
"Sorry mom, but I have to take this. It might be the Admiral." Harm walked away from the group and answered his phone. "Rabb."  
"Harm did I catch you at a bad time?" Mac's voice came over the line.  
"No were just picking up my brother at the airport. What's up?"  
"That's something I want to talk to you about, but that can wait. I just talked to the Admiral and he's called Bud back to Washington. I was wondering if you could come out here for a few hours tomorrow. I know it's your leave and I'll make it up to you when we get home."  
"Why'd the Admiral call Bud back to Washington?"  
"The Admiral needs Bud to go to the Patrick Henry for an investigation and I really need your help."  
"Sure what time do you need me there?"  
"I was going to start the interviews at about 9. Is that late enough for you to get enough beauty sleep." Mac smiled.  
"Ha, Ha, funny marine. Hold on a sec." Harm placed his hand over the phone and hollered at his brother. "Hey Tuck." Receiving a glare from his brother Harm changed the name. "Alright. Spoon what time to you need to pick up Uncle Bill?"  
"I don't know 10 I guess. Why?"  
"Tell you in a minute." Harm turned back to the phone. "That's fine. I'm going to bring my brother along too. You'll like him. He's a marine. Look I've got to go. See you at 9. Where are you going to be?"  
"Meet me at the O Club."  
"Alright 9 at the O Club." Both Harm broke the connecting turned back to his family.  
On the other side of the line Mac smiled when Harm told her his brother was a marine. What a weird combination. A squid and a Jarhead being brothers. You learn something new every day.  
  
THE END PART 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***************************************  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	3. Meeting At Mirmar

Mirmar  
The Next Day  
  
Harm pulled up to the officer at the gate and showed his JAG ID. Beside him Spoon also showed his ID. The guard waved them on through and Harm navigated the car to where he was supposed to meet Mac.  
Mac saw Harm walk in with a younger man who she assumed was his brother. She caught Harm's eye as he scanned the room for her and watched as he made his way to her, the young man following.  
Harm and Spoon slid into the booth opposite of Mac.  
"Mac this is my little brother, Captain Tucker Henry III. Spoon this is my partner and friend Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie." Harm introduced the two.  
"It's nice to finally meet you Col. Harm's told me so much about you."  
"Is that so?" Mac raised her eyebrows and looked at Harm who looked away and started whistling. "Well then you should call me Mac, Captain."  
"It's Spoon ma'am."  
"Spoon?"  
"It's my callsign."  
"Should've known that you would have been a pilot. What's with you and your brothers and their planes?" Mac laughed at Spoon's and Harm's expressions. They were defiantly brothers.  
"Well as much as I would love for you two to continue talking Mac you and I need to start doing whatever it is you called me out here for." Harm got up followed by Mac.  
"Hey Harm what time do you think you'll be done here?" Spoon called out.  
"I don't know. Here take the keys and when Uncle Bill gets here take him back to mom's." Harm threw Spoon the keys to the car Frank lent them.  
"What about you?"   
"I'll find a way home."  
Harm and Mac walked out of the O'club. Leaving Spoon to wait for his uncle's plane to arrive.   
  
On the way to a hanger  
  
"Okay Harm start explaining." Mac ordered.  
"Explain what?"  
"Alright I know Frank's last name is Brunette, yours is Rabb, and Spoon's is Henry. How's that work?"  
"About four years after dad went down mom started seeing this marine that was stationed here. Six months later they got married. Then about a year after that Spoon was born. They soon got divorced. Mom married Frank about five years after that."  
"He seems like a good kid."  
"Spoon? Yeah he's pretty great for a marine." Harm looked down and smiled at his partner.  
"You'll pay for that."  
"Seriously though Spoon's been through a lot more than I have. He was only like a year old when mom and his dad got divorced. His dad was not a great man in my opinion. Thank goodness Spoon didn't turn out like him."  
"Why what's wrong with Spoon's dad?"  
"Well T.H. was okay when mom first met his, but after he got into business he changed. The only thing he cared about anymore was money. He started sleeping around with other women. He never had time for Spoon. If it wasn't for Uncle Bill and mom I think Spoon would have turned out just like him."  
"Let me guess, Spoon looked up to his father."  
"When he was little he did, but about the time I entered the Academy Spoon changed. Now enough family history let's start this investigation. While I'm on the subject you are coming out tomorrow aren't you?"  
"I wouldn't want to impose on a family day."  
"You are family Mac. You're part of my family. I want you there."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Mac I would ask if I didn't want you there."  
"It would give me a chance to get some good Harmon Rabb stories to tell at the next office party. Sure." Mac responded before they got out of the jeep and they walked into the hanger.   
  
END PART 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***********************************  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   



	4. Introductions

  
Home of Trish and Frank Brunette  
La Jolla, Ca.  
The Next Day  
  
When Mac arrived at the house the next afternoon she found the party was already in full swing. She rang the doorbell twice and when nobody answered she walked around back and laughed at what she saw. Frank was at the grill cooking the hamburgers, Trish was setting food on the table, other guest were talking, but Spoon and Harm busy trying to soak each other with water guns. They were like two five years olds.   
Mac stood back watching the man she'd known for five years act in a total different manner. The normal serious, take charge man was no longer there. Instead it was a care-free and spirited child. She only popped out of her thoughts when two strong arms wrapped around her.  
"Ha! Can't get me now, Big Brother. Don't want to mess with your big bad marine." Spoon hid behind Mac.   
Spoon continued to fire water at Harm from behind her. Mac noticed a pretty blond walking by and the next thing she knew Harm had pulled the blond in front of him shielding all the water from him.   
"Now I've got your big bad Marine." Harm taunted back.  
"Boys if you're going to play go over there." Trish pointed to part of the yard where no guest were at. "And get those girls some guns too. They at least need to defend themselves."  
"Alright mom." Spoon said running off into the to the pool house and coming back out with two more water guns.  
He threw one to the blond and one to Mac and they ran off to the section of the yard where no one occupied.   
"Oh by the way Mac this is Captain Alexandra Jenson, my fiancée." Spoon introduced the two. "Ice this is my brother's partner, Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie."  
"Nice to meet you ma'am." Ice stuck out her hand which Mac shook.  
"Well, Captain if I have this right were either going to be fighting against or with each other so call me Mac."  
"People call me Ice."  
"Let me guess a pilot." Mac asked.  
"Yep. Hornets."  
Mac groaned. "Great Harm. You, two of your brothers, and your future sister in law are a pilots. Any others around here I should know about?"  
"Oh yeah, but first were going to have some fun before all the family introductions, Jarhead." Harm squirted her full blast with the gun and took off running.  
"You're going to pay squid!" Mac yelled and took off after him with Spoon and Ice following.   
Trish Brunette looked up from the table and laughed at her children, especially her oldest. She hadn't seen him this happy for a long time and she was sure that the dark headed marine had something to do with it. Trish made a mental note that if she was the cause for the change in her son, she was definitely not letting her go.  
  
THE END PART 4  
  
***************************************  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	5. Family of Marines

  
Home of Trish and Frank Brunette  
La Jolla, Ca.  
  
"Food's almost done why don't you guys go and change." Trish suggested once the battlefield was clear.   
"Sure mom." Harm responded and led the group into the house to change.   
"Harm I'm going to run out to my car and grab my bag."  
"Okay. See you in a bit."  
When the group emerged from the house most of the guest were already filling their plates with food. So they joined in the line.   
"Hey Harm get over here and sit down. I haven't had a chance to talk with you for awhile." An older man with graying hair yelled at Harm.  
"Yes sir." Harm laughed. "Come on Mac."   
Mac followed Harm over to the table where the older man was sitting.  
"Mac this is my uncle, Col. Bill Kelley. Bill this is my partner at JAG and friend Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie." Harm introduced.  
"Sir, it's nice to meet you."  
"It's Bill. Do you mind if I call you Mac?" With Mac's shake of the head he continued. "So you work with Harm at JAG? What kind of trouble is he getting into?"  
"He seems to have calmed down a lot. Maybe old age is getting to him." Mac looked up and smiled at her partner.   
"I have a hard time believing that."  
"Hey I do not get into trouble." Harm protested.  
"Harm have you forgotten that I've known you since you were born and your brother is in my squad."  
"I refuse to be compared with Spoon. He is a boy where I am a man."  
"Well then how come the boy has a girl?" Ice asked sitting down beside Harm.  
"Alright before this gets ugly just want to know something." Mac began.  
"What Mac?" Harm asked then popped a chip in his mouth.  
"Your uncle is a marine, so is your brother and your soon to be sister in law is a marine. How do you explain that you're a squid."  
"Spoon was going to go into the Navy until Uncle Bill got a hold of him and turn him against me."  
"Sir do you mind if I sit?" Spoon asked his uncle.  
At Bill's nod Spoon sat down between his uncle and Ice at the round table.  
"Spoon you know you can call me Bill while were here at home. That goes for you too Ice. I mean look at Harm he's still in the military, but calls me Bill."  
"Yes sir, but it's kind of a habit."  
"One I'm going to have to break you of." Bill promised.  
The rest of the day was spent laughing and joking between the five. Ice and Mac got Bill to tell them some stories about Harm and Spoon as boys and they promised to tell him some stories from now.   
"Hey Mac we were all gonna go down to the beach tonight and wondered if you'd like to come." Harm asked Mac as they were washing dishes. All the while Harm was praying that she'd say yes.  
"No I better not."  
"Oh come on Mac. I'll be fun."  
"Really Harm I need to get back to the base."  
"Oh okay."  
Mac saw Harm's disappointed look and quickly changed her mind.  
"You know I think I will join you if you don't mind."  
"Not at all."  
"Okay."  
"You need me to drive you back to the base to pick up your swimsuit. You know there will be swimming."  
"Actually I have my suit in my bag that's in the car."  
"Figures the marine is always prepared. What about if we go down there now then?"  
"sure."  
"Spoon, Ice, Mac and I are going on down to the beach." Harm yelled toward the living room. "Race ya!" Harm told Mac and was out the door. Mac was hot on his heels laughing.  
"Trish I haven't seen Harm like this in a long time. You really got to keep that girl around." Bill told Trish as they were cleaning up the dishes from the backyard.  
"I'm working on it Bill. I'm working on it."  
  
THE END PART 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
********************************************************  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	6. Accidents

  
  
"Brunette Residence"  
"Is this Patricia Brunette?"  
"It is. Can I help you?"  
"Mrs. Brunette my name is Steven Callaway. I'm with the California State Police. About 30 minutes ago I was called to the scene of an automobile accident off of highway 75."  
"Are you saying..." Trish trailed off.  
"Ma'am one of the vehicles contained your two sons Harmon Rabb Jr. and Tucker Henry III."  
"oh my God! Are they..."  
"They've been take to St. Mary's. Ma'am if you'd like I can be there to pick you up."  
"No thank you Mr. Callaway. I can drive myself and I'll be there faster. Thank you."   
Trish hung up the phone, grabbed her keys and called upstairs.  
"Ice, Mac, Harm and Tuck have been in an accident. I'm heading to the hospital. If you want to come, get downstairs."  
The footsteps of two women could be heard running down the stairs and in less than five minutes the three women were on their way to St. Mary's Hospital.  
  
St. Mary's Hospital  
San Diego, California  
  
"I'm looking for information on Harmon Rabb Jr. and Tucker Henry III. They were brought in from a car crash." Trish went up to the information desk in the ER while Mac and Ice stood off to the side waiting for information.  
"So how long have you and Spoon been engaged?" Mac asked the younger woman.  
"About three days." Ice laughed. "It was all because a storm that were together." At Mac's puzzled look she continued. "We first kissed while it was storming and when Spoon proposed it was right after he was caught in a storm while flying his hornet off a carrier. What about you and Harm?"  
"What about us? Harm's my best friend."  
"I thought that was all between Spoon and I too."  
"I'm engaged to another man."  
"Do you love him? I've seen the way you look and act around Harm. Are you sure you don't love Harm?"  
At just that moment Trish came over to them with information on Harm and Spoon.  
"Spoon's in the examine room 3. Harm was taken up to the OR when they brought him in."  
"How are they?" Ice asked.  
"All Spoon has is a broken wrist and a slight concussion. Harm on the other hand is worse. The nurse at the desk told me he was brought in with a his left arm broke and his left leg broke. On top of that there's damage to his internal organs. They've taken him up to surgery to try and get a better grasp on the damage." Trish said before she broke down and cried.   
Mac wrapped the older woman in her arms and let her cry on her shoulder.  
"Can we see Spoon?" Ice asked.  
"The nurse said we could. He's awake and just waiting for them to put his arm in a cast." The ladies started walking toward the examine room when a voice stopped them.  
"Mrs. Brunette. I'm officer Callaway."   
Trish turned around.  
"Officer. Thank you for informing me of the accident, but if you don't mind I really would like to see the only son I'm allowed to see."  
"Yes, ma'am. If you would like to know what happened here's my card you can reach me at the station."  
"Thank you Officer Callaway." Trish turned and her and Ice made their way to Spoon.  
"Officer Callaway if you don't mind I'd like to know what happened." Mac asked once they were gone.  
"Are you family?"  
"Not exactly. Harmon Rabb is my partner at work and my best friend. I was out here visiting his family with him."  
"Close enough to family. You won't believe what some reporters out here will do to get all the details on a story."  
"No more than DC I suspect." Mac smiled.  
"No ma'am. Apparently Mr. Rabb and Mr. Henry were west bound on highway 75 when a tractor trailer ran the red light and slammed into the drivers side of Mr. Rabb's and Mr. Henry's car. The car then spun into on coming traffic where it was hit again in the driver's side. It rolled and landed on it's top on the side of an embankment. An eye witness claimed that on the second impact the car would have been struck on the passenger's side, but somehow Mr. Rabb turned the car so the driver's side would be hit instead. I was wondering if you knew about their conditions."  
"Spoon, Mr. Henry has a broken arm and a concussion. They're keeping him over night for observation. Mr. Rabb has a broken arm and leg, along with internal organ damage. He's in surgery right now. They're trying to see all the damage." Mac let a small sob escape.  
"Ma'am I can tell you right now that if Mr. Rabb has made it this far, he's a survivor. He'll pull through." The officer winked at Mac then walked out the doors.   
Mac turned away and went to join the people who in last day and a half had become her family.  
  
END PART 6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************  
  
?  



	7. Flashbacks

  
Operation Room 4  
St. Mary's Hospital  
San Diego, CA.  
  
"Alright folks. What have we got?"   
"Harmon Rabb, age 37, Car accident. Broken leg and arm, possible internal organ damage."  
"We'll let's open him up and see what's going on inside Mr. Rabb."  
  
  
Henry Residence   
1972  
  
"Harm! Harm!" Trish Henry yelled at her ten year old son who was sitting in front of the TV playing a new video game TH bought him.  
"What mom? Can't you see I'm busy." Harm told her then turned back to the game.  
"Well shut it off. TH and I have to talk to you about something."   
With the usual manner of the ten year old Harm hit the power button on the game and sat down in the chair across from his mom and her husband TH who were on the love seat.  
"What now?"  
"Harm I'm pregnant. You're going to have a little brother or sister." Trish smiled at her oldest.  
"Great." Harm said not thrilled at all.   
"I thought you'd be happy. You always said you wanted a little brother."  
"Yeah mom. When I was four and dad was still here. I'm going to go call gram." Harm raised from the chair and stomped off toward his bedroom upstairs.  
"Harm get back here." TH yelled.  
"Just let him talk to Sarah, TH. She'll help him understand. He'll come down here later and apologize. Just wait and see."  
"Alight. Let's go out back for a while." TH proposed and together they went outside leaving Harm to talk with his grandmother.   
  
St. Mary's Hospital  
Present  
  
"Suction. Yeah that liver's pretty banged up. Nurse get Dr. Butler in here. I want him to take a look at this before we start patching it up."  
  
END PART 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*************************************************  
  



	8. The Truth

  
  
"Hey mom." Were the first words out of Spoon's mouth when he saw his mom standing in the doorway of his hospital room.  
"How are you feeling, darling?" Trish walked over to her son and sat down beside his bed, Ice following.  
"Hey Ice. I'd feel a whole lot better if they tell me how Harm's doing." Spoon saw a pained expression on his mother's face. "What's wrong mom? He's not dead is he?" Spoon was getting worked up.  
"No he's not dead. He's in surgery right now."  
"What wrong?"  
"He's got internal organ damage, a broken leg, and a broken arm."  
"It's all my fault mom. I was arguing with Harm when the truck came. If I hadn't been arguing with him, he would of had time to react."  
"Honey that had nothing to do with the accident. A lot of things caused it, but that wasn't one of them."  
"You don't understand mom. After the truck hit us and we were spinning Harm turned the car so I wouldn't be hit the second time." Spoon yelled.  
"Mr. Henry please calm down. Here's a shot that'll help you sleep."  
"mom go check on Harm. Make sure he's okay." Spoon pleaded before the medicine finally took it's effect.  
  
  
Hospital  
1973  
  
"Harm, come meet your brother." Trish called when she saw Harm standing by the door of the hospital room. In her arms rested a tiny bundle of joy wrapped in a blue blanket.  
"What'd you name him?" Harm asked glancing at the baby. He made it clear from the day Trish told him she was pregnant that he didn't approve.   
"Tucker."  
"Let me guess after TH." Harm made a face.  
"Yes. Do you want to hold him?"  
"No." Harm turned and started to leave.  
"Harm, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Where's TH?" He inquired looking around the room.  
"He had a meeting to get to. Harm please tell me what's wrong."  
"Do you really want to know what's wrong?" Harm may have only been ten,but his words where that of a teenager.  
"Of course I do. I'm your mother."  
"It was only four years after dad went down when you married TH. Only one since you had him declared legally dead. You replaced him. Now you have another son. You didn't name him a normal name. Instead you named him after his father. Are you replacing me now?" His eyes shown with hatred.   
"Harm you know I could never replace you or your father."  
"Yeah then what's this?" Harm pointed at the tiny baby.  
"I didn't want to name him after TH, but TH wanted that. Harm you wont understand until you fall in love, but I never expected to fall in love after your father but I did. TH is a wonderful man and I hope one day you'll see that. As for Tuck he's shows how much I love TH. Who knows maybe one day you could be buddies."  
"Yeah right."  
"Harm won't you at least give him a chance. He's hasn't done anything to you. You may not like his father, but give him a chance. Come here."  
Harm walked over to his mother and she gently placed Tuck in his big brother's arms. Tuck laid there for a few seconds before snuggling against Harm and falling asleep.  
"He fell asleep on me."   
"See he like you already."  
"Uhh...I got to go. I asked Gram to wait outside. I'd only be a few minutes." Before Harm handed Tuck back to their mother he gently kissed he baby's forehead and whispered low, where Trish wasn't supposed to hear, "I love you." Then walked out.  
  
  
PRESENT  
  
"Oh yeah, this baby's pretty banged up. Jenny bring that cart over here. Let's so this thing up. Hopefully it'll still be able to function properly. If not we'll have to take this part out."  
  
THE END PART 8!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************  
  
I'M NOT A DOCTOR, NOR TO I CLAIM TO BE ONE, I DON'T EVEN WATCH ER SO PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR MY LACK OF MEDICAL KNOWLEDGE.  
  
I Also don't have anyone edit my stories except myself and spellcheck so please excuse any mistakes.   



	9. Leaving For Laos

From: kevin amanda loisad@bbtel.com  
To: country_girl_2003@Yahoo.com country_girl_2003@Yahoo.com  
Subject: FF: Just A Little Brotherly Love (9/?)  
Date: Saturday, June 23, 2001 4:34 PM  
  
Title: Just A Little Brotherly Love  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Rating:  
Classification: Crossover (JAG/Pensacola: Wings of Gold)  
Spoilers:  
Summary:  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or Pensacola: Wings of Gold  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Where you going Harm?"  
Sixteen year old Harmon Rabb Jr. turned around and nearly fell off the chair he was standing on when he heard the tiny voice. He turned around, and smiled at the sight before him. There stood six year old Tucker dressed in sky blue PJs with clouds. In one hand he held the ratty old teddy bear Harm had given him the day he was born. With the other he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"Nowhere, Tuck. Go back to bed."  
"You are too going somewhere. You've got your night bag and you're dressed."  
"Come on Tuck let's go back to bed."  
"I'm gonna tell mom."  
"No Tuck. don't wake up mom and Frank. They know I'm going to my Grandma's tomorrow."  
"Why you dressed now?"  
"Because I'm excited and I want to hurry up and get there. Now come on let's get you back to bed. I'll even read you another bed time story." Together the odd pair walked back to Tuck's room.  
  
In the Morning  
  
"Tucker have you seen Harm?" Trish asked walking down stairs to see her six year old sitting at the table eating breakfast. You could tell he tried to make it himself by the cereal and milk all around it.  
"Yep."  
"Where, honey?"  
"In his room."  
"No he's not I just looked in there. What time did you see Harm in his room?"  
"Last night. He said he was packing to go to grandma's. Did he leave already?" tuck asked with his childlike innocence.  
"I don't think so honey. Do you want some juice?" Trish asked covering up her surprise. She had no clue that Harm was going to Sarah's. He hadn't said anything to her nor had Sarah and they talk last night.  
Trish walked over to the refrigerator and that's when she saw it. A note written he her son's familiar scrawl. Reading it Trish discovered that Harm left early this morning with Col. Striker, a friend of his dad's, to go look for Harm's father.   
"FRANK!!" Trish yelled upstairs to her third husband.  
Frank came running down the stairs as fast as he could.  
"What is it Trish? What's wrong?"  
"Harm's gone. We have to call the police." Trish fumbled for the phone.  
"Trish where did Harm go?"  
"To look for his father. His note said he left early this morning."  
"Trish you know the police won't do anything for 48 hours. Come sit down and I'll call the airport and see is he got on a plane and when."  
Trish went to the large oak dinning table and sat down beside Tuck.  
"Where did Harm go? Why didn't he say bye?" Tuck looked up, his big brown eyes pleading for some answers to the confusion around him.   
Trish looked down at her youngest son who worshiped his older brother and wondered how she was going to explain it him that his brother left and might not be coming back.  
  
St. Mary's Hospital  
San Diego, Ca.  
Present  
  
"I'm looking for information on Harmon Rabb Jr.  
the nurse in the ER said they brought him up awhile  
ago." Trish asked the nurse at the desk who was busy  
doing her nails.  
"Uhh...yeah...I remember him now. I don't know  
anything until the doctor's come out. I do know that  
they just called in two more specialist in. If you'll  
have a seat in the waiting room I'll let the doctor  
know when he comes out." And with that Mac and Trish  
went to sit down while Ice stayed down stairs with  
Spoon.  
  
  
END PART 9!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*********************************************  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	10. Advice

From: kevin amanda loisad@bbtel.com  
Subject:   
Date: Wednesday, June 27, 2001 5:46 PM  
  
Title: Just A Little Brotherly Love  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
Classification: Crossover (JAG/Pensacola: Wings of Gold)  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or Pensacola: Wings of Gold  
  
********************************************  
  
Miramar   
1981  
  
  
"Mom I gotta go or I'll miss my flight." Harm hugged his mom one last time.  
  
"You'll call when you get there right?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yes mom. Don't worry."  
  
"Don't you tell me not to worry. My little boy is leaving home." Trish hugged him again while nine year old Tucker stood off to the side with his stepfather, Frank. "Have I told you how much you look like your father? You're so much like him. Your looks, stubbornness, and even his love of flying, and now you're going to the Academy just like him." Trish started to sob bringing Frank to her side.  
  
"Come here, Tucker." Harm hollered at his younger brother.  
  
The shy, dark headed boy walked up to Harm.  
  
"Please don't hug me." tuck complained looked around the crowded base.   
  
"I won't. It's not like you know anybody here anyway. Getting back to what I was going to say, you've got my new number so call me any time you want to talk about anything." The two starred at each other. "I'm going to miss you Tuck. " Harm said before grabbing his brother in a fierce hug.   
  
They quickly released each other. Harm grabbed his duffel bag, shook hands with Frank, then was out of their lives.   
  
  
  
Two Years Later  
Harm & Keeter's Room  
Naval Academy  
Annapolis, MD  
1983  
  
  
"Hello?" Keeter's long, drawled out, voice answered the phone of his and his roommate, Harmon Rabb Jr.'s, room.  
  
"Is Harm there?" Came the upset voice of Harm's little brother.  
  
"Tucker! Is that you?" Keeter was in party mode all the time.  
  
"Yeah. Is Harm there I really need to talk to him?"  
  
"Actually he's next door, but I'll go get him. It'll only take a minute."   
  
Keeter placed the phone on the table and ran next door to retrieve his roommate.  
  
"Yo, Harm, man the squirts on the phone." Keeter laughed using Harm's favorite nickname for the 11 year old.  
  
A second later Harm was back in his room starting up the conversation with his brother. It was the first time Tuck had called him on his own. Usually Tuck only talked to Harm when his mom called.   
  
"Tuck what's the matter?" Harm asked feared that something was wrong with his mom or possible Frank that had his mom too upset to talk.   
  
"Do you remember when you left you told me I could call and talk to you when ever I needed?" Tuck asked looking around his room an out his open door listening for any sign of his mom.   
  
"Yeah, what's wrong? The school bully take your lunch money again?" Harm teased.  
  
"It's my dad."  
  
"What'd TH do now?" Harm had a great dislike for Tuck's father. The man was pond scum in Harm's eyes. The man not only vowed his love to Harm's mom, but then cheated on her only a year after she gave birth to their son. Harm tried to keep the rude comments to himself knowing how much Tuck still liked his father.   
  
"He wants to go camping, but I've got plans this weekend to go out with some friends. Tommy's birthday is Saturday. I've already planned to go to Six Flags with him and spend the night. It's going to be us and a bunch of other guys."  
  
"Jeez, Tuck. I thought this was something serious." Harm laughed.  
  
"It it. What should I do?"  
  
"I don't know, Tuck. I would give anything to be able to spend some time with my dad." Harm flopped on his bed, leaned against the headboard and continued talking with his brother. "But I'm not in your situation."   
  
"Yeah, but there'll be other times I an go camping with dad."  
  
"And there'll be other trips with friends. Besides Tuck that's what I thought."  
  
"Yeah, but you're dad died in a plane crash."  
  
"Tuck more people die in car crashes than plane crashes." Harm pointed out.   
  
"So you think I should go with dad?"  
  
"yeah as much as I don't like him I think you should go. I'm sure mom and Frank would take you and your friends out anytime."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Trust me Tuck. If something were to happen to your dad you'd be glad you spent this time with him. So go and when you get back call me and tell me how it went."  
  
  
PRESENT  
  
  
A tall, older man dressed in scrubs walked into the waiting room and surveyed it. It was empty except for two women in the corner holding each other's hand trying to give all their strength to the other one.  
  
"Excuse me I'm told you're here waiting for information on Harmon Rabb."  
  
"Yes I'm his mother and this is his best friend." Trish introduced pulling Mac up with her. "How is he?"  
  
"You'll be happy to know his condition wasn't near as bad as we thought." Both women sent up a prayer of thanks. "When your son was first brought in we thought he had sever internal bleeding as well as damage to his internal organs. That's why we did the exploratory surgery. Your son had a small amount of internal bleeding which we patched up right away. We did have to call in a few specialist. One was to help with his liver. His liver was nearly cut in two. Dr. Miller was able to sew it up. We're still not sure about if it'll be able to hold up. He'll have to have several check ups for that. The other specialist was for his kidney. Right now they'll function properly with some assistance and they should for most of his life."  
  
"So he doesn't need a transplant." Mac confirmed.  
  
"If Mr. Rabb can lead a normal life he shouldn't, but from what I gather with his medical history he's very accident prone."  
  
"You can say that doctor." Mac tried to hide her laughter.   
  
"If Mr. Rabb can avoid any serious blows to the damaged kidney he should be fine. I'm going to add him to the donor's list as not urgent."  
  
"Is that necessary?" Trish asked frightened as her hand went up to clutch her chest.  
  
"From what I gather with Mr. Rabb's medical history I would say yes. I've seen he's be shot a few times, been in lots of fights, and take unnecessary risks. I have a feeling that this won't slow Mr. Rabb down that much. So yes it's in his best interest.   
  
"Will he be alright?" Mac asked, not only for her and Trish, but she needed to call the Admiral.  
  
"With some rehab he'll be fine."  
  
"When can we see him?"   
  
"As a parent myself I can understand your desire to see your son. He should be moved into recovery soon and then into a private room in the ICU. Since there are only two of you I'm going to allow you two go into recovery as long as you get suited up. I don't want Mr. Rabb catching an infection after all this. I will tell you that after what Mr. Rabb has been though we're going to be him heavily sedated to give his body a chance to rest and heal. So when he doesn't wake up for the next few days don't get two worried. That's only us helping his body. I've got to get into another surgery, but I'll have a nurse come and get you when Mr. Rabb is moved into recovery."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor." Mac thanked the man that saved the life of her best friend.  
  
"Yes thank you." Both Trish and Mac shook the man's hand.  
  
"I'm only doing my job."   
  
The doctor smiled at the two women who deeply loved the man he had just operated on and disappeared down the hallway.   
  
  
END PART 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	11. Graduation

From: kevin amanda loisad@bbtel.com  
Subject: FF: Just A Little Brothely Love (11/?)  
Date: Monday, July 09, 2001 1:18 AM  
  
Title: Just A Little Brotherly Love   
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own JAG or PWOG  
  
*******************************************  
  
Naval Academy   
Annapolis, MD.  
1985   
  
"Hey mom, Frank. Where's Tuck?" Twenty-one year old Harm asked his mom and stepfather when he did see his little brother anywhere.  
  
"He'll be arriving tomorrow afternoon with Bill."  
  
"Uncle Bill's coming?" Harm asked referring to his graduation from the Naval Academy.  
  
"Yes. He said he wouldn't miss it for the world, even though you're going into the Navy." Trish smiled at her son who looked so much like his father.  
  
"Yeah good think I'm finally graduation so I don't have to listen to him try to convince me to become a jarhead."  
  
"I think he's starting to work on Tuck so watch out."  
  
"How's he doing anyway. I'm sorry I couldn't help when you called."  
  
"I understand, Harm. You hand finals. I talked to him yesterday and I think spending some time with Bill really helped him."  
  
"I remember when you called you said he was beginning to act like TH. I hope what you say is true and he does get straightened out." Harm prayed.  
  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
  
"Hey this place is pretty cool." Tuck exclaimed as Harm led his family around the Academy grounds.  
  
"Any chance of you coming here one day little brother?"  
  
"I don't know. Can you go here and be a marine?"  
  
"Yep. In fact one of the guys that lives next to me and Keeter is going into the marines. If you are serious about this I could get him to talk to you." Harm offered.  
  
"I think it'd be neat to be a marine. Uncle Bill's a marine and so his dad."  
  
Harm sent a worried look across his shoulder to his mom, Frank, and Uncle Bill who were walking behind the brothers.  
  
Thankfully for the rest of the weekend Tuck didn't talk much about his dad, but instead enjoyed the few days he had with his brother before he was shipped to flight school.  
  
  
  
St. Mary's Hospital  
San Diego, CA.  
  
  
"Oh, Bill, Frank thank goodness you're here." Trish rushed up to them where they were standing beside Spoon's bed talking   
to him and Ice.  
  
"Mom do you know how Harm is?" Spoon asked when he saw his mom enter.  
  
"I just spoke to the doctor that performed the surgery on Harm. He said Harm will be fine if he slows down some, which we all know won't happen." Trish tried to smile. "The doctor had to call in a few specialist for precaution. They had some trouble with Harm's liver and one kidney. They've put in on the transplant list but not as immediate concern." Trish informed them while clinging to Frank.  
  
"When will we be able to see him mom?"  
  
"You mister aren't going anywhere until the doctor's say. Right now they're moving him into recovery then into the ICU. We should be able to see him shortly, although they're keeping him sedated to give his body a chance to rest."  
  
"Where's Mac at?" Ice asked not seeing the marine col. anywhere in sight.  
  
"She decided to stay upstairs with Harm so she could see him as soon as they brought him out."  
  
  
Recovery Room  
  
  
"You can't leave me now fly-boy. Not yet." Mac whispered a prayer as she leaned up against the wall leaning her head back.  
  
  
  
  
END PART 11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
********************************************  
  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
  
SORRY THIS PART TOOK SO LONG GETTING OUT AND IS SO SHORT. I'VE BEEN SICK, MY AUNT WAS PUT IN THE HOSPITAL, AND MY BROTHER BURNED HIS HAND REALLY BAD SO I WAS RUNNING BACK AND FOURTH IN BETWEEN THEM.  



	12. Good News/Bad News

From: kevin amanda loisad@bbtel.com  
Subject:   
Date: Thursday, July 19, 2001 3:42 PM  
  
Title: Just A Little Brotherly Love  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers and other info. in part one.  
  
  
************************************  
  
  
Brunette Residence  
La Jolla, Ca.  
1990  
  
  
  
"Hey mom! Mom, guess what?" Seventeen year old Tuck ran into his mom and stepdad's house waving a white slip of paper around frantically.  
  
"Tucker come in here, please." Tuck heard Frank call from his office.  
  
Tuck knew it had to be trouble because he was never called into his stepdad's home office unless the conversation was serious.   
  
"What is it guys?" Tuck asked rounding the corner and coming to a stop when he saw his mom wrapped in Frank's embrace crying.  
  
"Tuck sit down. We have to tell you something."  
  
Tuck looked around the room and saw the picture of his older brother from when Harm graduated the Academy laying face up on Frank's desk not in it's usually place on the mantel.  
  
"It's Harm isn't it?" Tuck asked when he saw the picture. "What happened to him?" Tuck's brown eyes mirrored he same sorrow and pain that was in his mother's and stepdad's.  
  
"When Harm came in for a landing he came in to low and it the deck..." Frank started to explain.  
  
"A ramp strike." What happened dawned on Tuck. "He's not...he's not..." Tuck couldn't get the thought out. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to Harm. They may not of had the same father, and Harm hated Tuck's father, but they were still closer than most brothers who had the same parents. He was looking forward to Harm helping him through the Academy.  
  
"Thank God no. His father must be looking out for him, but Tuck, Kevin was killed."   
  
"How's Harm taking it? Kevin was one of his best friends."   
  
"They haven't told him yet. They've had him sedated since the crash."  
  
"Was he hurt?"  
  
"Burned some and some scratches. He's being taken to Bethesda Hospital in Maryland. We're flying out there tonight."  
  
"Okay I'll go pack now." Tuck jumped up from his seat in a hurry to go see his brother and see for himself that his brother was alright.  
  
"Tucker what was the news you had to share?" Trish asked before Tuck was all the way out of the room.  
  
"It's not that important. I'll tell you later after we find out how Harm really is." With that Tuck left room. His mom didn't need to know that he got accepted to the Naval Academy or that he planned on going to flight school. She had already lost a husband to flying and almost a son. She didn't need to hear is choice of careers just yet. He'd wait until Harm was better both physically and emotionally.  
  
  
  
Present  
St. Mary's Hospital  
San Diego, Ca.  
  
  
A tall, medium doctor entered Spoon's room interrupting the conversation that had begun in the room between the five parties.  
  
"Well Mr. Henry looks like you'll be able to go home as soon as we get these papers signed."   
  
"Not home upstairs."  
  
"Oh that's right you're brother was brought in with you. Do you know how he is? Sign here." The doctor laid some papers out on the tray that ran across Spoon's bed.  
  
"Small amount of internal bleeding, liver and kidney damage. The doctor that worked on him expects him to make a good recovery."  
  
"I'm glad it wasn't any worse. I heard what happened. Mr. Rabb's a lucky man."  
  
"That he is."  
  
"Ms. Brunette I assume he'll be going into your care."  
  
"Yes doctor."  
  
"Sign here." After Trish signed the papers the doctor gathered them and left the room.  
  
"Can I go see Harm now?" Spoon asked climbing out of the bed.  
  
"Yeah. I'm pretty sure they've got him settled and Mac's having a long talk with him." Trish watched as Bill and Frank helped Spoon off the bed and get his balance.  
  
"Maybe you should go home and rest first Spoon." Frank suggested.  
  
"No. I have to see Harm."  
  
"You heard what your mom said Spoon. Harm's going to be fine. Why don't you go home and rest for awhile and then come back with you're rested." Ice stepped in.  
  
"No." Spoon shrugged Frank and Bill's hands away. "You guys don't understand is it wasn't for Harm I'd be lying in the morgue and Harm would be here. My brother was willing to give up his life just so I could live mine. None of you could understand that." Spoon's eyes remained an icy glare and he surveyed the room.  
  
With a slight limp Spoon walked out of the room and down to the elevators leaving four stunned faces behind.   
  
  
  
END PART 12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
******************************************  
  
  
FEEDBACK  
  
  
****************************************  



	13. The Aftermath

From: kevin amanda loisad@bbtel.com  
Subject: JALBL  
Date: Thursday, July 19, 2001 3:42 PM  
  
A SPECIAL TREAT. TWO PARTS IN TWO DAYS. HAS TO BE A RECORD FOR ME TO HAVE TWO PARTS OF A FIC OUT THIS SOON.  
  
  
  
Title: Just A Little Brotherly Love  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
  
  
Disclaimers and other info. in part one   
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
Bethesda Naval Hospital  
Bethesda, MD  
1990  
  
  
Tuck walked quickly in front of his mom and Frank searching the long hospital hall for his brother's room number. Looking into room 405, his brother's room Tuck saw his normally larger than life brother laying in a bed that swallowed him whole. Harm was laying sleeping on the bed his head turned toward the window where a little bit of the morning sunlight was drifting through. The white bandage that circled Harm's head had a small amount of blood above the right eyebrow and a pair of butterfly bandages were placed on his left cheek were placed over a gash that required stitches and his right hand was bandaged from where it was resting on Harm's stomach, probably the part of him that was burned in the fire.  
  
Tuck turned back to his mom and Frank and put a finger over his lips telling them the be really quiet because Harm was sleeping. The family walked into the room and Trish let out a gasp at how her baby looked. The gasp was quiet but still loud enough to wake Harm.   
  
As Harm's vision became clearer he could make out his mom and Frank standing beside his bed. Tuck stayed hidden in the back of the room not ready to show Harm the tears that were starting to form on his eyes. Seeing Harm lying in that hospital bed brought everything that happened home, how close he almost came to losing his brother.  
  
"Mom, Frank what are you doing here?" Harm asked not looking straight at them, but his eyes focused on a place just over their shoulders.  
  
"Tom called us from the ship and told us what happened. We got the first flight out here." Trish grabbed Harm's hand and it surprised her when he didn't resist.  
  
"Go back home. I'm fine. Frank make her listen to me. There's no need for you to be here."  
  
"Harm you're hurting..."  
  
"I said I'm fine." Harm raised his voice which brought his doctor and a couple of nurses into the room.  
  
"Is everything alright in here?" A short graying man asked.  
  
"Would you please tell my mom that everything's fine and to go back home." Harm pleaded with the doctor. Since he arrived here he barely had anytime alone. He had several buddies from the Seahawk come by and visit. He like to never of gotten Keeter to leave. After they left he finally thought he'd get some rest but instead the JAG team came by. A Lt. Caffey and Lt. Commander Halloway had questioned him endlessly, but Harm really didn't blame them. They were just trying to find out what happened and why a young man was now laying in the morgue.  
  
"Actually considering everything that's happened, Lt. Rabb is one lucky young man. Just a gash above his left eye that didn't require any stitches, a cut on his right cheek that needed just a couple of stitches, and of course his right hand was burned in the fire. Again nothing serious, as long as he keeps applying the ointment we gave him it should heal properly without any scaring. By the look of things he should be released early tomorrow morning."  
  
"See mom I'm fine. I'm sure you haven't had anything to eat so why don't you guys go grab a bite."  
  
"I don't want to leave you here by yourself."  
  
"Mom I'm twenty something years old almost thirty I don't need a babysitter." Harm pleaded with his eyes.  
  
"I'll stay with him, mom. That is if he doesn't mind. I kinda wanna talk to him about something." Tuck spoke up for the first time from his spot in the corner by the door.  
  
"Hey short stuff. I didn't see you over there." For the first time since the crash Harm had a true smile on his face. It wasn't his usual grin that reached his eyes, but it was a start.  
  
"How many time do I have to tell you don't call me that."  
  
"I don't know, but you better just give up because to me you'll always be short stuff." Turning back to his mom and Frank, "Go on we'll be fine here. Beside how much trouble can we get into at a hospital." Harm teased remembering the time when he and Tuck when through one of TH's stores when they were smaller playing tricks on all the workers.  
  
"Don't even start Harmon. Okay then Frank and I'll go grab a bite to eat. Tuck do you want us to bring you back anything?"  
  
"Yeah, just a burger and fries from McDonald's."  
  
"Okay. Be good boys." Trish ordered following Frank out the door.  
  
"Yes mom." Both boys replied together rewarding them with a look from their mom that only mother's can give.   
  
After Trish and Frank left Tuck went over and sat on the edge of his brother's bed.  
  
"What'd you want to talk to me about?" Harm asked raising the bed up so he was in a sitting position.  
  
"This." Tuck brought out the white piece of paper and handed it to his brother.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Read it."  
  
Harm opened the letter and saw the familiar stationary used by the offices at the Academy. As Harm read the letter that was so familiar to the one that he received just years before and smile began to appear on his face.  
  
"This great. I didn't even know you applied. What did mom say?" Harm was completely excited for his little brother, but he could figure out why Tuck wasn't happy.  
  
"I haven't told her. I was going to tell her when I got home yesterday, but when I got home her and Frank called me into his office and told me about your crash. We didn't know how bad you were and I didn't want to upset mom even more with telling her that I wanted to go to the academy and then on to flight school."  
  
"Why not Tuck? She'd be happy for you." Harm's face was that of total confusion.  
  
"I don't think so. I mean your dad graduated from the academy and he crashed. You graduated from the Academy and now you crashed. I'm afraid she'll think I'll crash and get hurt."  
  
"Tuck listen to me don't forsake your happiness for someone else's because in the end a lot more people will end up getting hurt than if you followed your happiness. Mom will understand. She was raised in a military family. Look at Uncle Bill he's a pilot and he hasn't crashed yet. Besides mom knows there are logical reasons why dad and I crashed."  
  
"So you think I should tell her."  
  
"The sooner the better."   
  
"Okay I'll tell her when we get home." Tuck put the letter back in his wallet then sat back down on the bed. "So you're coming home with us tomorrow?"  
  
"No." Harm turned away from his little brother and looked out the window at the traffic in the city.  
  
"No? What's that supposed to mean? Where are you going?"  
  
"Belleville. I'm going to grams for a while at least until JAG decides on what to do."  
  
"Why at Belleville? Shouldn't you be with family? I mean you know me and mom."  
  
"I can't explain it Tuck. I just feel like if I'm going to get through this I need to be a Grams."  
  
"But you'll promise me that if you ever need to talk you'll call me. I may be your little brother, but I've got a good ear on me."  
  
"I promise. So short stuff you see the game last night?" Harm turned around and ruffled his brothers hair.  
  
  
St. Mary's Hospital  
San Diego, Ca.  
Present  
  
  
When Spoon got to his brother's room he was transported back ten years. Again his brother rested in a hospital bed that was too large for him except this time there were lots more wire and tubes hooked to his brother and this time he wasn't alone. Sitting beside Harm holding his had was a beautiful brunette named Sarah Mackenzie.  
  
Spoon listened as the marine told his brother how much he was needed and how he had to stop scarring them like. She mentioned something about it being too soon after Baby Sarah and Tuck remembered getting a call from his brother last November that his goddaughter had died during birth. He remembered being on the phone for at least in hour as he listened to his brother pour his heart out about the little girl he'd never get the chance to know. He told him about how much he looked forward to babysitting on weekends and watching her grow up. Tuck always wanted to ask why Harm had called him and not Col. Mackenzie, his partner and the baby's godmother, but he figured that it had something to do with the engagement ring on the Col.'s finger that didn't belong to his brother.  
  
Just then Tuck's head shot up as he heard the Marine Col. tell his brother that she loved him.  
  
Mac's marine training kick in and she felt another person in the room. Turning to the door Mac saw Harm's brother Spoon standing there.   
  
  
END PART 13!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
******************************************  
  
  
FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
I FORGOT TO THANK DENISE IN THE LAST PART FOR LETTING ME KNOW SOME INFORMATION ABOUT THE ACADEMY AND FLIGHT SCHOOL.   



	14. Pondering

From: kevin amanda loisad@bbtel.com  
Subject: FF: Just A Little Brotherly Love  
Date: Tuesday, August 21, 2001 1:36 PM  
  
Title: Just A Little Brotherly Love  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimers and other stuff in parts 1-10  
  
**************************************************************  
  
St. Mary's Hospital  
San Diego, Ca.  
  
  
"Oh Spoon sorry I didn't hear you approach." Mac turned her head toward the door when she saw him.  
  
"It's my fault I should have spoken up. You love him don't you?"  
  
"Yeah I never really realized how much until now."  
  
"Isn't that the way it always it. Mind if I sit?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Spoon pulled the other chair up beside Harm's bedside across from Mac.   
  
"Did Harm ever tell you how Alex and I finally got together?"  
  
"I didn't even know about you until I saw Harm on the plane and he let it slip that he couldn't wait to see you again."  
  
"Yeah we both kind keep each other a secret to our friends. Anyway Ice and I were in a situation like this. I was flying back from the carrier in a bad storm when plane was his by lightening and it knocked out my signal they used to track me. They thought I had crashed and they told Alex who was on base at the time. She rushed to the Com room to hear any information on the search. When I came over the radio they were pretty shocked. Needless to say I thought I was going to die up there so I stated talking on the radio letting people know how much I loved them in case it was my last message. The base could hear everything I was saying and Alex was in there when I told her that I loved her. When I landed it was like a scene out of a movie. She was the first one at my plane and when I came down from the cockpit she turned me around and planted a kiss right on my lips. I proposed right there and hopefully in a few months we'll be married."  
  
"That's really sweet, but you weren't nor was she engaged to someone they didn't love."  
  
"No, but I was in an on off relationship with another person. When I felt her lips against mine the whole world went away and I knew at that moment I knew that this was how life was supposed to be. Harm's made it through worse situations that this before he'll pull through and then you two will live happily ever after."  
  
"You are you trying to convince Spoon, me or you?" Mac asked clutching Harm's hand to hers.  
  
Spoon didn't answer, but instead replied with telling her to get something to eat. Surprisingly Mac took his advice and started down to the cafeteria.  
  
  
Annapolis Naval Academy  
Annapolis, MD.  
1994  
  
  
"Tucker Henry III..."   
  
Thirty one year old Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. clad in his dress whites sat beside his mom as he watched his little brother graduate from Annapolis Naval Academy.  
  
He was happy for his brother even if he were going into the marines and not the Navy apparently their uncle Bill who was present sitting beside Harm's mother had really convinced Tuck all those years ago. Tuck's dad was sitting somewhere in the back away from them.  
  
Less then an hour later Tuck joined Harm as he took a stole through his old stomping ground. They were walking in front of the chapel when Harm stopped walking and turned to face Tuck.  
  
"I know this may not mean anything to you Tuck, but I'm really proud of you. Now what are your plans after this?"  
  
"Flight school."  
  
"You made the right choice." Harm tried to sound serious while all along he had a smile on his face.  
  
"Yeah me too." Tuck glanced behind his brother at the chapel. "You know both our parents were married here."  
  
"I never thought about it, but it is true."  
  
"And at this rate neither of us is ever going to get married here or married at all for that fact."  
  
"I still have time. I just haven't found the right woman yet, but for you I don't know. I think the female population has given up on you." Harm grinned.  
  
"Me? Your last relationship was with a flight attendant with a name I'm not even going to try to say. At least I've had serious relationships compared to you."  
  
"Yeah right. What about you dating any woman that crosses your path."  
  
"I'm just brooding my horizons."   
  
"Come on or we're going to be late for dinner with the family. Remember to where your dress whites. Frank's taking us out."  
  
  
  
END PART   



	15. The End

From: kevin amanda loisad@bbtel.com  
To: country_girl_2003@Yahoo.com country_girl_2003@Yahoo.com  
Subject: FF: Just A Little Brotherly Love  
Date: Tuesday, August 21, 2001 1:34 PM  
  
Title: Just A Little Brotherly Love  
Author: Amanda M. Daugherty  
E-mail: Country_girl_2003@yahoo.com  
  
  
Disclaimers and all other information found in part one.  
  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
St. Mary's Hospital  
San Diego, CA  
Present  
  
  
"You remember that time we went to Grandma's when I was about five and we were playing hid and seek, cause I wanted to. You were going to go over to Tommy Wilson's house, but because I asked you to stay you did. You were always doing things like that for me or when I called and needed to talk you were always there to lend an ear, now this happens. I sure hope you know what you were dong Harm cause I sure don't" Spoon sat beside his brother in the uncomfortably padded chair, holding Harm's hand.  
  
"Love you." Harm barely whispered.  
  
He had heard Spoon talking and he know he couldn't let Spoon think that this was his fault and from the sound of things it sounded like he did.  
  
"Harm?" Spoon jumped up from his chair. "Stay right there." With that Spoon was gone to find the doctor along with his mom, Frank, and Mac.  
  
Harm wanted to laugh at Spoon telling him to stay right there like he had some other place to go, but his stomach hurt too much to laugh.   
  
"Well Mr. Rabb looks like you've joined the land of the living." A older gray haired man entered the room followed by the rest of Harm's family. "I have to admit it you gave us quite a scare when you first came in here, but it looks like you'll be as good as new in about a year."   
  
"A year?" Harm croaked out and Mac gave him a tiny sip of water.  
  
"Well about six months to a year on average. Mr. Rabb you severely broke your left leg and arm and I'm guessing you can see." the doctor pointed to the cast on his arm and leg.   
  
"Doctor how long will Harm continue to stay in the hospital?" Trish asked sensing the argument that was about to come from Harm.  
  
"I want to keep him in here for about another week just to make sure he doesn't over do it and for observation."  
  
"Doctor I can't do that. I've got a life and job back in DC that needs my attention. How about three days?" Harm tried to bargain.  
  
"One week, Mr. Rabb and it's not open for discussion. I'll be back in a hour to check on you." The doctor started to leave the room when he stopped and turned back to Harm who was lying on the bed talking to his brother. "Something I wanted to know, Commander, eye witness reports say that you turned the vehicle to prevent it from being stuck on the other side. Why?"  
  
"Just a little brotherly love, Doc. Just a little brotherly love." Harm smiled at the doctor and tried to grab Spoon, but with his left arm and leg in a cast it was useless. The doctor smiled and walked out of the door shaking his head while Trish, Frank and Mac laughed at the brothers. It was clear Harm and Spoon had more that just a little brotherly love.   
  
  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
SEQUEL COMING UP DEALING WITH THE AFTERMATH OF THE CRASH, THE UP COMING WEDDING OF SPOON AND ICE, HARM AND MAC DEAL WITH THEIR RELATIONSHIPS AT HOME, AND SOMEONE GETS SOME DISTURBING NEWS THAT WILL CHANGE THE REST OF THEIR LIFE.  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
AS ALWAYS FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



End file.
